


Just a Little Comfort

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: After Magnus got kicked out of the band, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of bad things from Nathan's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has been quiet ever since Magnus was kicked out of Dethklok, Pickles is never exactly sure how to take or handle his behemoth of a friend's bouts of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Comfort

They sat in silence, maybe because they knew each other too well to really need to talk, or it was because of an underlying tension. Pickles went from taking hits from the joint he held between his fingers and taking long drinks from the flat luke warm beer he held in his other hand. He adjusted uncomfortably on the couch, he felt a spring poking into his lower back from where Murderface had finally succeeded in carving a deep hole into the upholstery. He hated the couch, it smelled of vomit, urine, and weed. 

Nathan chose to sit on the floor, he sat with folded legs and was mostly facing the drummer. He’d look up at him every now and again like he had something that he planned on saying, but he would change his mind. Pickles almost wanted him to say something, wanted to hear something from his mostly mute friend. From the day that Magnus and Murderface introduced the two of them Nathan hadn’t talked too much. He initially would eye the red head with a look of caution, a look that reminded Pickles of stray dogs he’d come across as a kid in Wisconsin. Normally he was fine with this silence, but it bothered him now, it had bothered him ever since what happened.

He tried to not be overly obvious as he watched the front man. He watched as he took small drinks from the can of beer, a pile of empties lay by his side. From time to time Nathan would push his thick black hair from his face and back behind his shoulder only for strands to fall back in front of his face, he would grunt with annoyance at his hair, but leave the strands alone. When he finished his current can of beer and reached for another one Pickles noticed him cringe in pain, Pickles quickly grabbed a can and handed it to his friend to keep him from putting too much strain on the stitches in his shoulder blade. Nathan grunted in response, a thank you as far as the drummer could make out. 

The TV buzzed in the background, each time the scene on the late night talk show would switch the lights changed in tone casting more strange colors and shadows on the two of them and on the living room walls. 

“Can I tell you something really fucked up?” Nathan asked, his gravelly voice startled the older man.

That silence had been so drawn out that a break in it almost seemed to shatter their silent reality. He stared down at the front man for a few seconds, stared into his tired bright green eyes that patiently waited for a yes or a no to his question.

“Uh yeah sure why not.” He answered not sure what else to say.

“When I was a kid, like a really fucking little kid we used to have cats everywhere. We didn’t own the things, mostly strays that fucked and left kittens on our property. My mom fed them and my dad fucking hated having the things around. I was outside in the yard playing and my dad was sitting on the porch cleaning his rifles.”

Nathan paused long enough to take a long drink from the can, Pickles was busy trying to find out where this was going and to find out what his friend was feeling. He really fucking wished his friends were better at showing emotion, it would make shit easier.

“For whatever gay fucking reason when I was little I wanted my dad to be happy, stupid right?”

Pickles smirked, “I know the feeling man.”

The years he had spent trying to get his dad to approve of him, to love him or at least not hate him.

For a split second Nathan gave a small fraction of a smile up at the drummer, enough to make Pickles feel relaxed and oddly happy.

“My dad asked me to do something for him if I wanted to make him proud, of course I fucking wanted to make him proud. I was a stupid ass kid. He told me to get my BB gun and come back to the porch, so I did. When I came back out he told me wanted me to take the BB gun and go shoot one of the cats in our yard. He told me it wouldn’t kill it, just scare it. I didn’t really want to, I was scared I’d hurt it, and the one he wanted me to shoot was one I had named and played with a lot.”

He stopped again, another drink this time emptying the can. Pickles silently handed him another one, Nathan mumbled a thank you in response.

“So like the dumb little dildo I was I went and found this cat, it was just relaxing under a fucking tree. I aimed the gun at it and I shot at it, but I didn’t hit it. I fucking couldn’t hit it, that was my cat, but either way it scared the shit out of it. It just looked at me like it was scared of me then ran off, I didn’t see it for weeks. My dad thought it was the funniest thing in the world, but he knew I hadn’t shot the cat and told me I couldn’t even do that right.”

Pickles didn’t know how to respond to that. For once he could make out some form of expression on the younger man’s face, he looked like he felt guilty about what happened. Christ it had to be ages ago. He didn’t know how he should respond or if he was supposed to tell him it wasn’t his fault what he did to the cat.

“That’s really fucked up.”

Not a reward winning response, not in the least. He wasn’t sure Nathan wanted a real response to his story though. Pickles grabbed the ash tray from the coffee table and stubbed out what was left of his joint, he tossed his now empty beer bottle to the side and waited to see just where all of this was going.

“I still fucking hate my dad for that, what Magnus did started me thinking about it again. That shit that he pulled and the way he fucking treated us, it made me think about my dad. About how I fucking did all kinds of messed up shit just to make him hate me less, dude if he hadn’t written on our wall in blood I was considering asking him to come back to the band.”

“Hey dude come on your dad is a fucking asshole and so was Magnus, fuck both of them. Your dad shouldn’t have had you do shit like that and that shit Magnus did wasn’t your fault. Y’know that, right?”

The younger man grunted, his face was back to mostly being a blank annoyed expression.

“Your dad is a fat miserable asshole and Magnus is probably gonna be working at KFC for the rest of his fucking dumb ass life after the shit he pulled on you.”

Pickles had seen so many people’s lives fall to shit after they left their bands, Magnus wouldn’t be any different from the hundreds of other dildos. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to help Nathan right now, he wasn’t sure what this was about. He knew he didn’t like the thought that he was blaming himself for this though.

“You think it was something we did?” 

“No, God no; we fucking let him practically run our band. He’s just a shit person Nathan, ain’t our fucking fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Nathan stopped looking at him, instead he glared down at the dirty carpeted floor and tapped his black painted nails against the side of the can he gripped tightly in his hand. Pickles leaned forward taking his friend’s face in his hands forcing his head up catching Nathan off guard. He pulled him towards him until their lips met and kissed the singer hard. It wasn’t a good idea, it wasn’t a good idea the first time they kissed, and he wouldn’t have blamed him if Nathan had punched him in the face for pulling this shit. 

It was unexpected when Nathan dropped his beer and scrambled up from the floor and settled himself on the drummer’s lap. Pickles moved his fingers to knot in his friend’s hair, he groaned when Nathan bit down hard on his bottom lip. It took no time at all until Pickles felt his cock growing hard, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been so easily turned on by another person. 

The singer pressed a hand against his crotch pushing and rubbing at him through his jeans, Pickles ground against the palm of his hand and gave a sharp tug at the other man’s hair earning a deep growl. Their kissing stayed at a frantic and sloppy pace, Pickles smirked when Nathan awkwardly fumbled with the buckle on his belt then tried to unfasten his pants. He took hold of the singer’s wrists pulling his hands away, Nathan looked down at him confused.

“Slow down dude, we don’t gotta rush.” 

The younger man gave a short nod in response like he was just now realizing they had all night, they had all the time in the world. 

Pickles gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, he kissed his jaw and down along the front of his throat. 

“Let’s go to your room, I’ve never liked fucking on couches that much.”

Nathan gave a bit of a smirk before removing himself from his friend’s lap and offering a hand to help him off of the quickly dying couch that barely had a use in their apartment. With some stumbling through the dark of their apartment and a moment of pressing the drummer up against his bedroom door and kissing him roughly they finally found their way. 

Nathan pushed the door open, Pickles stumbled and nearly fell until his friend grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back up and against him. The drummer responded by laughing hysterically until lips were on his muffling all sound other than faint pathetic whimpering and moaning. He found himself digging his fingers in the taller man’s hair again, Nathan’s hand found its way to the older man’s ass gripping firmly and pulling Pickles against his body. With more awkward movements and actions that maybe if sober could be pulled off as sexy they managed at least half of their clothes off. Pickles managed his jeans and boxers off, but not his shirt and one shoe. Nathan managed his shirt off as well as his shoes, but found it too difficult to really focus on his jeans. He did find it easy enough to shove the drummer down onto the bed, Nathan stood at the foot of the bed looking down at his friend. Even if he couldn’t read it the red head knew there was that thought in his mind that this was probably a bad idea and it probably was a bad idea. Just Pickles was horny as Hell and he kept forgetting how fucking ripped his black haired friend with the stoic expression was. He had the type of body that the drummer always kind of wished he could have, but heritage and straight up laziness kept him from ever obtaining it.

Pickles placed his hands on the younger man’s hips pulling him closer, he leaned forward nuzzling against the other man’s crotch. He mouthed and licked against the bulge in his jeans loving each heavy paint and breathy moan that came from his latest sexual partner. He felt fingers in his dreads pulling gently, urging him to do more than this. Easily he unfastened the singer’s jeans pulling them down so he had full access to his cock. He wrapped his fingers around his dick giving one long stroke before running his tongue from base to tip taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. He flicked his tongue and the piercing adorning it back and forth over the tip, Nathan thrust into his mouth grunting and cursing beneath his breath. Pickles took more of his cock into his mouth sucking harder, tongue circling the head, he pulled off and kissed along the underside of his erection. He moved down to the younger man’s balls kissing and sucking at highly sensitive flesh, the way the other man’s hips flexed and jerked he knew he wanted nothing more than to just fuck his brains out. The point was further proven when Nathan shoved him down onto his back and quickly moved on top of him.

They went back to kissing hungrily, thrusting against one another just for the sweet friction of overheated sensitive flesh rubbing against sensitive flesh. Pickles reached down taking hold of both their cocks stroking them both the best that he could, Nathan thrust up into his hand moaning and praising him. The kissing and the fondling stopped when the black haired man had a sudden realization.

“Hey um….I’ve never had sex with a guy before.” He awkward confessed while looking down at the older man.

The confused look on his face was cute, Pickles placed a hand against his cheek.

“That’s cool, we don’t got to fuck or anything.”

“No, no I want to I just uh…”

The drummer leaned up kissing him quickly, “I’ll tell ya what to do. Get a bottle of lube for one thing.”

“Lube, right, lube.”

He watched lightly amused as his friend got up from the bed and went to his night stand to rummage through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He returned to the bed kneeling before the other man.

“Coat your fingers with it, y’know how you finger chicks? It’s just like that, except with a guy.”

The larger man nodded slowly in response, he did as he was instructed then settled between his friend’s spread legs. Pickles leaned his head back against the bed and closed his eyes. There was that initial slightly burning pain when he felt an index finger push into his hole, but by the time a second finger joined he felt alright. He felt more than alright when said fingers pushed and rubbed against his prostate. His back arched off the bed and he moaned.

“That right there, fuck yeah that, keep doing that Nate.”

The vocalist took the encouragement as a sign to add a third finger, building up a nice rhythm as he thrust his fingers in and out of his band mate. Pickles thrust against his hand and gripped the sheets on the bed just for something to hold onto. He sighed with a sense of relief when he felt lips against his chest then against his stomach, for a short splendid moment he felt a tongue cautiously lick against the head of his cock. 

Pickles opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows looking down at his friend.

“I want you to fuck me”

Nathan looked up at him for a moment like he still wasn’t entirely sure how right any of this was, but he had a desperate need to fuck somebody and his friend was more than willing.

The younger man continued to kneel between his legs looking unsure. Pickles sat up, he draped his arms around his friend’s neck and leaned in close.

“We don’t got to do this y’know.”

“No I know, just uh….Okay this is going to sound really fucking gay, but I’m worried about hurting you.”

The older man laughed and shook his head, Nathan glared at him.

“What?”

“Sorry, but we’re kinda way past the point of things being gay right now…..Also you’re not gonna hurt me, just relax. Fuck you can pretend I’m a chick if that makes it any easier on ya.”

Nathan shook his head, a frustrated look on his face.

“What why the fuck would I pretend you’re a chick?”

“I dunno some guys find it easier that way.”

He was used to that sort of thing, he was amazed they got this far without Nathan making requests for him to be quiet.

The singer took his face in his hands drawing him in close and kissing him hard, he pushed the drummer back down onto the bed. Pickles wrapped a leg around his lower back pulling him in closer, Nathan moved his hands down to his thighs gripping tightly as he slowly pushed his cock inside of him. The red head let out a weak groan against his friend’s lips, Nathan pulled his head back to look down at him concerned. He gave the younger man a crooked smile and combed his fingers through his thick black hair, he leaned up licking a trail from his neck to the lobe of his ear.

“I’m fine, keep goin’.” 

It wasn’t as uncomfortable the second time that Nathan thrust inside of him, it wasn’t great, but it was getting better and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to do anything to discourage him. Truth be told he liked it to be rough and he had a feeling that was the last thing the singer wanted to give to him. So he continued to kiss him, bite his lip, and tell him how fucking good he felt inside him. 

Pickles thrust against him meeting the younger man’s pace, he kept his fingers buried in Nathan’s hair to keep himself from touching the stitches on his shoulder blade. He did his best to keep his voice down with each breathy moan and curse, it was a difficult thing to do when Nathan was roughly pulling on his dreads and biting his neck like that. The larger man’s body was firmly pressed against him, he could feel Nathan’s stomach rubbing against his cock. Pickles continued to move against him for the friction and to drive the other man’s cock deeper inside until he was pushing against his prostate. 

A loud moan slipped past the drummer’s lips, Nathan placed a hand over his mouth glaring down at him for a second. Pickles mumbled an apology against the palm of his hand, the singer uncovered his mouth and moved his hand down between them taking hold of his cock.

“Be quiet dude”

“Said I’m sorry….Fuck….I swear we get a new place, big place, and plenty of privacy.”

He arched his back and bit down hard on his lip when Nathan began circling the head of his cock with his thumb. He felt the singer’s thumb trace back and forth across the tip. With each hard thrust he gave another firm stroke to his friend’s erection. With a few more thrusts Nathan was biting into the drummer’s shoulder to muffle his own cries of pleasure as he came inside of him. Pickles gently stroked his hair and kissed the top of his hair, he smirked when he felt lips press against the bite marks on his skin. Nathan pulled himself up into a kneeling position and carefully pulled out of his friend. The singer flopped down next to his friend, he placed a hand flat against his lower stomach and leaned in kissing him. Pickles moaned when he felt the younger man’s hand on his dick again.

“This cool?”

“Yeah, yeah this is cool.” He replied

He enjoyed the lazy pace of their kissing and the slow strokes he was receiving, normally the goal was to just get off as soon as possible. He was okay with slow and nice, this was nice. He bucked up into Nathan’s fist when he felt two fingers push and rub against the head of his cock. He kept his moans to a minimum. There was no fucking way he wanted their friends to hear this, after what had happened with Magnus the other night nobody had had any women over. It wouldn’t be difficult to figure out what was going on if they heard any obscenely loud grunts and moans.

Not that Pickles completely cared if the others knew, his old friends had known he’d been with guys. They never cared. That was the 80s though, nobody had given a fuck about anything. This was the 2000s and for some reason everybody cared about everything. He knew Nathan wouldn’t want them knowing, he was okay with that. He understood that. 

His hips jerked when Nathan picked up his pace, he had to place a hand over his own mouth when his friend began lightly running his fingers against his balls. Pickles had always sucked at keeping quiet, not his strong point. He was trying though, he gave himself that much credit. 

He watched as Nathan kissed and licked from his shoulder to his chest, he wondered if at some point in the distant future he could get his friend to suck him off. Pickles closed his eyes and thought about that, he tried to picture Nathan’s mouth on his cock and the feeling of his tongue eagerly running up and down along his length. Thinking about that was enough to have him cumming into his friend’s hand and onto his own stomach. He opened his eyes and pulled his hand away from his mouth. Nathan was looking at him, in the dark it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Even in the light it would be hard to tell what he was thinking. 

There wasn’t anything said just a weird heavy silence similar to the one from before any of this had taken place. Similar to the one that had taken place after they had kissed after Nathan got out of the hospital. That kind of silence. Maybe it was good or maybe it was bad. He didn’t like it that much though. After a couple of minutes of it Pickles decided he should leave the room. He started to get up off of the bed, but stopped when Nathan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down onto the mattress.

“What?”

“You uh think you could maybe stay here tonight?”

“Sure”

The drummer made himself comfortable on the bed keeping a decently safe distance away from the singer. He knew Nathan was still freaked out about what Magnus had done, even if he wasn’t going to say a whole lot about it, or say it in a way that made sense to a normal person.

“You think he’ll come back?”

“Nah”

“Do you think we should get another guy to replace him?”

“Probably a good idea, be too fucking hard to have Skwisgaar do all the guitar work himself.”

Pickles knew the rhythm guitarist wanted to, he said he’d be fine as the solo guitarist of their group, but he was already over kill exhausted.

“He’s going to be pissed if we get somebody else.”

“We’ll just let him pick somebody out, hold an audition next week.”

Nathan grunted, “Sounds good, he’s still going to bitch though.”

“He’ll be fine, so long as he can be in charge of the whole fucking thing he can’t complain too much.”

Pickles started to fall asleep until Nathan started talking again.

“This doesn’t make things weird does it?”

“Not unless you make it weird dude.”

“Oh okay, that’s cool I guess.”

The drummer didn’t say anything when he felt a hand on his, it’s not like it meant anything. His friend was still freaked out, they were all freaked out. He already promised himself he was with this band for the long haul even if that meant watching after his friends.


End file.
